Duele El Corazon
by rachelcullen77
Summary: Bella broke her heart when she left Edward. But now she has a choice? Will she be able to move on with her life, or will her heart break prove too strong? Slightly OOC. M for language only.


**When Love Was New Contest**

**Title of Entry: Duele El Corazón**

**Your pen name: rachelcullen77**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: When Love Was New C2 Community **

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/When_Love_Was_New_Contest_Entries/73614/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight nor do I make money from the writing of this.**

**Thank you to thedarknessofthemoon for beta-ing this super fast, even when she had to get a new computer!  
**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Bella, age 7, 1995. **

"Mom, please! No, Mommy! Don't make me wear a _dress_! It will get ruined!"

"No, it won't. Because you will not be playing in the mud, or climbing trees, or anything else. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she huffed. Just because her mother's long lost friend from college was coming to live up here and her mother was throwing a party, did not mean she had to wear a _dress. _Dresses were for _girls,_ and Bella certainly did not act like a girl.

Her mother sighed.

"Isabella, put the dress on. They will be here is five minutes." Bella, moaning and groaning, slipped her hands through the sleeves of the hideous, pale pink dress and pouted her lips, her eyes narrowed to pinpoints as her mother tied the big, fancy bow.

"For goodness sake, Bella! It's only a dress. Once they leave, you can take it off."

"How many minutes until they leave?" she asked quickly, her eyes lighting up at the thought of getting out of the dress. Her mother stood up and looked down at her ruefully, her hands resting on her hips.

"Bella, they will be here for a couple of hours, now please just be _polite_."

Bella rolled her big brown eyes at her mother and ran off to play with her action man and G.I Joe figures. _Barbie's and Polly Pocket's were for girls,_ Bella thought. _They were stupid. They couldn't fight or roll around in the mud._

As Action Man was doing a giant leap across the living room floor to land in an ungraceful heap next to the television, the doorbell rang loudly and her mother hurried through to answer it.

"ESME!"

"RENEE!" Two loud voices shrieked at each other in the hallway and Bella covered her ears rudely as she tried to ignore the voices.

"Bella?" her mother called. Bella sighed and jumped up from her sprawl on the floor and dragged her little feet into the hallway.

A woman stood there, her arms around Renee. She had long, wavy caramel coloured hair. She had big lips and was very pretty. She was wearing a dress that even Bella thought was beautiful.

"Esme, this is Bella." Renee introduced her and Bella stepped forwards, smiling politely as her mother had taught her.

"Wow, you're looking very pretty in your dress, Bella!" Esme exclaimed. Unfortunately, she didn't know that Bella hated the dress.

"It's not pretty," Bella said through gritted teeth. Renee laughed a tinkling little laugh, slightly embarrassed at her daughter's words.

"I think you look beautiful," a small voice said. Bella frowned and poked her head around Esme's legs. Behind her, stood a shy boy with very messy hair. He had big eyes, like her, except his were very, very green. His hair was brown but Bella swore she could see red in it. He looked at the ground and his cheeks grew hot as Bella stared at him in astonishment.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, in a quiet voice. The boy peered up through his lashes and Bella giggled slightly, the dimples in her cheeks growing huge as the boy smiled too. _His smile was kind of funny,_ Bella thought. It was crooked, making him seem somehow cuter and more adorable.

"I'm Edward," the boy said and he looked up at Bella again, gazing into her eyes, incredibly deeply for a young boy.

"Bella," she said, now shy as well in the presence of this strange boy. They both shuffled their feet and looked away, their confidence disappearing as they looked at each other.

Esme's sigh made them both jump slightly and Bella's cheeks heated up. She hated being seen like a weak girl. This boy was nothing special.

"Stop looking at me like that, Mom," she huffed and then stormed through to the living room to re-engage in her Action man adventures. This time when Action man went sliding across the floor to hide under the sofa, two feet stood in her way when she went to retrieve him.

"Could I please play?" Edward asked nicely, smiling his entrancing smile once more. Bella couldn't say no to him.

They spent the afternoon playing with the toys. Bella didn't notice the fact that she was in a dress, or that her mother's friend stayed for much longer than a couple of hours. Bella didn't notice much in fact, except for Edward. He amazed her, and she him. _She is an angel_, Edward thought to himself when she laughed so much she was practically glowing. It was magical.

When it was time for Edward to leave, Bella's face lost its happy smile. She stared at the ground, fingering the hem of her dress. When she saw the same two shoes that had stood in front of her before, she looked up to see him staring at her again.

"Goodbye, Bella," he whispered. And then he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. His cheeks were aflame when he stepped back. Bella blushed and her fingers rose to touch her cheek. She bit her lip and smiled shyly at him. When the door closed she was in a daze.

It was July 30th, 1995. That was the first day that Bella Swan saw Edward Cullen. She was only a child, but that was the day she fell in love.

**Bella, age 9 and three quarters, 1998.**

It was June 20th and Bella had been looking forward to this day for weeks. She had spent hours looking at the computer with her mother to prepare for today. She had been in every toy shop in Seattle, Port Angeles, and had even sent her father to Vancouver. Bella had woken up early, her mind buzzing with excitement. She sat staring at the wall opposite her bed, bouncing up and down every so often. Everything was still dark outside so Bella didn't think her mother or father would appreciate her early wake up call. She didn't have a clock in her room, so she couldn't check the time. But she had no doubt that today would be one of the best days of her life. Today was Edward's birthday.

Ever since their meeting three years ago, Bella and Edward had been joined at the hip. They would do everything together. They saw each other every day, and neither one could go for less than 20 minutes without mentioning the other.

Today, at Edward's party, there was going to be a magician. Bella had never seen a magician before and she couldn't wait. They had been planning this party for weeks and the day was finally here! Bella squealed very quietly and suddenly, she couldn't hold in the excitement any more. She climbed out of bed and picked her dressing gown up off the floor from where she had thrown it last night. She opened her door and saw no sign of life outside. Shrugging her small, lithe shoulders, Bella walked out of the door and made her way down the stairs.

She had only stepped down a couple when it happened. With a loud scream that would haunt her mother for many months to come, Bella caught her foot on the length of her dressing gown and tumbled to a lifeless heap at the bottom of the stairs.

*****

Edward stood anxiously at his mother's feet. It was almost 2 o'clock and Bella still wasn't there. She was 20 minutes late, and Bella was never late when she was meeting Edward.

"Yes, oh my God!" Edward jumped at his mother's loud exclamation. When she looked down at his terrified face, she held the phone with one hand and bent down to give him a hug.

"Of course, is she okay?" Edward listened to his mother's one-sided conversation, studying her expressions very intently, looking for any clues that would relate to Bella.

"Thank goodness, she's still out of it though?"

"The poor thing. Yes, I'll tell him. Bye, Renee." Edward's eyes lit up the mention of Bella's mom's name. But then his delight turned to horror as he realized the implications of the conversation. Something had happened to Bella.

"Mommy," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. _Please let Bella be okay_, he prayed silently. _Please, please, please_. "What's happened to Bella?" His mom turned to face him completely and put both hands on his cheeks, gently rubbing his cheeks.

"She's had a little accident, sweetheart. She fell down the stairs and bumped her head and her arm. She's in hospital." At this news, little Edward's tear filled eyes overflowed. Bella was hurt and he hadn't been there to help her. "Hey, Edward, it's okay. She's going to be fine." His mother wiped away his tears and kissed him on the forehead, bringing him tightly into her arms. "Shhh, baby. It's okay. You just enjoy your party and worry about Bella later."

Edward broke away from his mother's arms in surprise.

"I'm not going to my party, Mom. I'm going to see Bella," he told her seriously, his expression fierce.

"Sweetheart, you can't. It's your party, you have to be there."

He shook his head back and forth, making himself dizzy.

"No! I don't want a party without Bella. I won't be happy without her here, mommy," he told her. His mother sighed.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But you have to be at the party."

He slouched down onto the chair, tears falling once again. He couldn't imagine a birthday party without Bella. It wouldn't be fun. Then, an idea washed over him. He stood up quickly, wiping the new tears from his cheeks and walked past his mother, pretending to go to another room. Once the coast was clear, he started running and cut across the hallway to the front door. He pulled it open and in a flash, he was running up the street. He heard his mother shouting for him to come back, but he never stopped running. His lungs were burning and his feet were sore but he had only one thought on his mind; he had to get to Bella.

A car pulled up beside him and rolled along slowly, at the speed he was now lagging at. He glanced sideways, suspiciously. The door to the car opened and Edward stopped; _maybe the driver wanted something_, he thought.

"Get in the car."

Edward's shoulders slumped forwards and he dragged his feet, scuffing his shoe as he climbed into the car. He strapped himself in and then watched as the world flew by outside the window. He frowned when the car kept on driving, past his house.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The hospital," his father replied. "We have a patient to visit," he told him. He winked at him sideways and Edward smiled widely. He was going to see Bella! His face brightened immensely and he sighed happily in the car.

When they reached the hospital, Edward ran ahead of his father, but stopped once he reached the doors. He didn't know where to go. Luckily, his dad wasn't too far behind so he caught up fairly quickly, although the whole time, Edward was jumping about impatiently like he had ants in his pants.

"Hurry up, Dad!" His father smiled down at him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Edward. Bella isn't going anywhere."

His father led the way through the hospital and after a quick stop at the reception, they had a room number.

When they reached the right room, Edward rushed in and was immediately halted by a figure that rose up in front of him.

"Edward!" Charlie said in surprise. "Isn't it your birthday party today?" he asked. Edward nodded slowly.

"I wanted to be with Bella though," he said in a small voice, trying to look around the tall man to see his Bella. Charlie chuckled lightly.

"I'll leave you two alone then. She's still out of it so try and wake her up. Renee and I will be downstairs in the cafeteria."

Then he was gone. Edward finally got to see Bella.

She was lying on the big white bed, her long brown hair showing up darkly in contrast to the light pillows. Her eyes were shut and her face was paler than normal. One of her eyes had a slight purple colouring around it, as if a bruise was forming. He spotted a small bandage, just under her hairline and her arm had a large white cast on it.

She looked so small.

He climbed up onto the bed next to her and put his arm around her.

"Bella?" he asked, not really knowing if she would answer or not.

She didn't say anything, she didn't even move.

"Bella, please wake up. It's too quiet without you." Still Bella didn't say anything. "Bella, I miss you, please talk to me. It's my birthday. Wake up, Bella."

Edward sighed in frustration and relaxed around Bella. It was only a few minutes later when he felt her stir beneath him.

"Bella?" he breathed quietly. Bella murmured something under her breath and then her eyes flickered open. Edward sat up and Bella tilted her head at him.

"Edward? What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"Um...you're at the hospital. Um...I think you've broken your arm and head."

"I've broken my head?" she gasped as her hands flew to grasp it tightly. Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you've got a big band aid on it." She shook her head lightly and then gasped again.

"It's your birthday!" she exclaimed. "Why are you here? It's your PARTY!" Bella said, starting to panic. "Why, Edward? Why? I'm so sorry; I've ruined your birthday." A few tears rolled down Bella's cheeks and Edward hastened to explain.

"I wanted to be here, Bella. It's not a proper birthday without you. I only want to be here. Please don't cry," he whispered. Bella sniffed a few times but managed to quiet her sobs.

"Sorry," she muttered again, her little hands rubbing over her eyes continually. Edward stopped her hands from their movement and he held them tightly to his chest.

"Bella, I want to be here. Let me have fun with you here, now." Bella's big eyes stared back at him in amazement.

It was June 20th, 1998, and Bella Swan just fell in love with Edward Cullen, a little bit more.

**Bella, age 14, 19****th**** October, 2002.**

A tinkling laugh came from across the classroom. Bella Swan glared at the back of the person who made the sound; Lauren. She hated her. She'd stolen Edward. For the past few weeks, Edward had barely spoken to her, choosing to spend all his time with Lauren, his _girlfriend. _Bella thought the word with envy, hatred and longing. She wanted to be his girlfriend. What was so wrong with her that made Lauren better? _She was just a slut, like her mother_, Bella thought evilly.

The teacher called the class to order and Bella took her seat. The desk next to her was once occupied by Edward, but he had moved nearer to Lauren so it was a surprise when he came and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Bella! Long time, no see."

"You don't say," Bella muttered under her breath. She nodded politely at him and looked away, unwilling to look at him, to feel even worse than she already did.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked, shocked by her reaction. Bella looked at him, astounded that he had no clue as to what had her so annoyed.

"If you can't see it, then there is no point in telling you," she sighed. This wasn't the time to go into it.

"Bella, please," he said, sounding wounded. "I'm your best friend!"

She turned to face him fully.

"Was your best friend, Edward. Was," Bella whispered. She stood up, tears threatening to overspill. She wiped at them with her fingers, hoping Edward wouldn't see, but he did of course.

"Excuse me, Sir, I'm not feeling at all well, could I please get a pass to the nurse's room?" The teacher, Mr Banner, handed her a pass and Bella exited the room. Once the room was out of sight, she let her body crumple in on itself and the tears spilled over, cascading down her cheeks. She didn't go to the nurse's office, instead heading straight out of the school and round to the corner where she and Edward used to sit at lunch, a place where she now sat alone. She stumbled onto the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. Why couldn't he see it? Was she really so unimportant that he didn't realize that they hadn't spoken in weeks? That wasn't something that best friends do.

"Please don't cry," a quiet voice in front of her asked. Bella's head shot up and she was face to face with Edward. He reached out his hand and wiped away her tears, just as he had done when they were little.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much time I was spending away from you." She snorted at his words. _That much was evident,_ she thought.

"It's the fact that you don't care, Edward. You didn't notice how upset I've been, you're so wrapped up in _Lauren_," Bella said, the name falling disdainfully off her lips. Edward's mouth quirked up in his trademark smirk, the one that had all the girls falling at his feet.

"Are you jealous, Bella?"

Her eyes widened, but she couldn't lie to him. She couldn't say no, she was lying, but she couldn't tell him outright either. Instead, she hung her head and let the silence fill the air.

"Shit," Edward finally said. Bella chanced a look up. He was rocking back on his heels, running his hands through his hair. "I never thought you'd feel the same way too."

Bella's head shot up again in surprise. She met his gaze and it was filled with understanding.

"How do you think _I_ feel, seeing you everyday with Mike fucking Newtown?"

"But we aren't together," Bella stuttered out.

"And neither are Lauren and I!" Edward practically growled. "I just did it to make you fucking jealous. I was tired of waiting for some stupid sign from you so I did things my way and now I made you fucking cry!"

Bella's mouth fell open, not comprehending what he was saying.

"Wait, you...you _weren't_ dating Lauren?" she asked, shocked by his admission. But they were so...so...so _together_.

"No! Of course I wasn't! How could I be with her when I have you?" His dark green eyes, ones she had seen many a time before, gazed at her and she blushed slightly, his gaze so intense that she was embarrassed. She looked down at the ground and her hair fell over her face. She didn't want to see. She couldn't let herself think what she thought he was saying.

"Bella," he whispered and she felt a hand brush over her cheekbone and tilt her chin up. He was inches from her now, his gaze still as intense as before.

"Bella, please tell me you feel the same way as I do..." He trailed off. Bella's mouth couldn't work properly. She opened and closed it several times before swallowing and managing to squeak out an answer.

"I do, Edward, always," she said to him. And then they were kissing. Bella could feel the heat soar and ignite her body with hot, burning flames. She was consumed by him. His lips were gentle, but rough, soft but gloriously hard. He tasted magnificent and Bella wanted more. Edward slipped his tongue out and ran it over her bottom lip, before slipping it inside her mouth. Bella let out a strange sound, halfway between a moan and a whimper.

"Oh, Bella," Edward murmured, moving back and pressing his forehead against hers. "You are everything to me, everything." Bella felt hot tears falling again, but this time it was happy tears- no, it was more than happy tears. It was better than happy. This moment, it was life changing. This was the moment it all began.

It was October 19th, 2002 and Bella Swan's life had finally started.

**Bella, age 16, 14****th**** November, 2004.**

"Hey, Bella. How are you, love?" Bella looked up at Edward and smiled at him.

"I'm good." It was the middle of the morning and she had just arrived at Edward's house. His parents were out for the day, doing some early Christmas shopping. They had the whole house to themselves. Perfect.

Today was the day. It was time. It had been two years, and Bella was finally ready. Today, she was going to have sex with Edward.

"How are you?" Bella asked. He smiled his crooked smile that had her at her knees and replied as she had.

"I'm good."

She giggled slightly and Edward's smile grew. He always seemed to love it when she laughed. He placed a hand on her back and her skin grew warm. Even after two years Bella still was as sensitive to his touch as ever. He gently steered her towards the house and she quickly fell into step beside him. Bella moved slightly closer to Edward and he noticed. His arm tightened around her and the smile on his face that appeared, almost like he was dazed, was missed by Bella. He completely adored her, everything about her. And today, he was going to seduce her so perfectly that she would love him forever.

Bella ran quickly up the stairs, looking back over her shoulder to smile slyly at Edward. Edward tilted his head and was hypnotised by the sway of her hips as she turned back and walked up the rest of the stairs. Bella's light laugh broke him from his thoughts and he ran up the stairs after her.

He watched from behind as she stopped in shock at the entrance to his room.

_What the...? _Bella thought in amazement. Her eyes travelled slowly around the room, taking in every little piece of decoration.

The room was dimly lit, the curtains closed over and there were dark red candles placed around the room, randomly. His bed had been made up differently. _Were those sheets silk? _She thought incredulously. The cream sheets were covered in tiny, sweet-smelling rose petals. Her mouth gaped open and she tried to think of something to say. Nothing would come from her mouth though.

"I wanted this to be perfect," a smooth, velvety voice from behind her said. She felt tears spring to her eyes and she sniffed quietly.

"It is perfect," she whispered. "But....but...h...how did you know?" How had he known her dream?

"I had a little conversation with Alice..." he murmured. She turned to face him and he was standing about a metre behind her, looking hesitatingly between her and the floor.

"Edward," she said, still whispering for some reason. "It's beautiful. I...I love it. It's...it's _perfect_," she repeated. Edward looked through his eyelashes at her, checking to see if she was telling the truth. The softening of her face and the tears that were still in her eyes made his face lighten.

"Really?" he asked, his voice bright and excited. Bella nodded and laughed loudly when he picked her up off the ground and swung her around.

"Thank fuck for that," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her. She relaxed in his arms when she felt his lips press against her neck. She shivered in response and he laughed, humourlessly.

Bella felt his tongue reach out and trace a trail across her collarbone. Her hips shifted against Edward and he groaned.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered. He picked her up, cradling her against his chest. "I love you."

It was the 14th November 2004 and that was the day that Bella Swan lost her heart and body to Edward Cullen.

**Bella, age 18, 5****th**** October 2006.**

She was shaking. It was too much. _This couldn't be about to happen_. Her brain wasn't working and she could feel her body going numb. She was struggling to breath and when she tried to speak, no sound could come out.

Today would be the day she left Edward.

Today was the day she would get on a plane and fly away from him.

Today was the day that she was starting college, across the country.

Bella had had Edward for four years. All this time she had relied on him to keep her sane. She couldn't imagine life without him. But it was her that was doing this. She could stay here and be with him forever. But she wasn't. She had to get away. How could she stay in Forks, the place she hated? She had to get out now, or she never would, and she would break her heart in the process.

She sat in the car silently as her mother drove her to the airport. Edward sat beside her, saying nothing and just holding her hand, tracing patterns over her palm. She could feel his gaze on her, memorizing everything about her, but she made no move to meet it. She couldn't face the pain that would undoubtedly be there. She was hurting him, the person she loved most in the world. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and drip onto her lap. She bit her lip, trying to turn away from the pain but finding it wherever she looked. She loved Edward with all her heart, so why was she leaving? Why kill herself with so much pain? Why? Why? Why?

Bella let her head drop forward as more tears fell at an alarming rate. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

In a heartbroken voice she heard Edward speak.

"Bella, please. Don't leave me." It was selfish, it was egotistic. It was going to tear him apart if she didn't stay. How could he live in a world without Bella? It was impossible.

"I...I...c...c...ca...n...t," she stuttered out, barely audible over her tears. Edward sighed and took her in his arms, the pain flaring as he thought that this could be the last time he would hold her like this, the last time he would be able to comfort her. He clenched his hands into fists around her in an attempt to help ease the pain. It didn't help.

"I know. I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have asked," he managed to say; his own tears trying not be shed. Bella just sobbed harder. She knew that voice; she had only heard it once before and that was when his grandfather had died. She was killing him all over again. She couldn't face the fact without crumpling. She felt like she was being hit and kicked again and again and again. The pain was unbearable. She didn't know how long she would last before she caved and stayed here, where she had Edward. He was like oxygen to her. Without him, she was nothing.

The car stopped outside and only Renee made a move to get out. They both heard the sounds of the suitcases being put on the pavement outside. Trying to gain some control, Edward pulled Bella over to his side of the car and helped her out the car. She didn't lift her head and he had to support her weight as she stood crumpled beside him. They walked across the parking lot in silence, Renee struggling with her own goodbye in front of the two lovers.

When they got to the right terminal, Bella suddenly stopped even trying to walk. She stood, her whole body visibly shaking. Edward's heart broke again when he watched her like that.

"Bella," he whispered. His mind was screaming at him. _Don't let her go! Make her stay! Don't go, Bella! Don't go! _

He pulled his arms around her and held her so tight he thought he might break her outside as well as her heart. It was taking everything he could not to just keep her in his arms.

"I will always love you, Bella," he told her, his voice breaking. He held back his tears though. Seeing him cry would only make Bella feel worse.

For the first time, Bella raised her chin and looked at Edward. Her heart stopped at the sight of how completely devastated he looked. She let out a cry of pain.

"I'm so sorry. I love you; I don't know why I'm doing this. I can't do this. I'm staying, take me home. Please take me home." Edward put a hand on his chin, holding her eyes on his gaze.

"Bella, I understand. You have to go. Plus, we can talk all the time. We have phones. And I'll see you whenever you will come visit your parents." He was trying to look on the bright side but Bella could still see the enormous pain that was eating him alive. Bella nodded, even though she knew it wouldn't happen. This was the end. It was over. Nothing would be as good again. They were dead without the other.

"Go, Bella. Your flight is calling you." Edward leaned forward and his lips brushed against hers. It was slow but then their pain overtook it and there was a fierce race of passion, a quickening of hearts, and a jolt of pain at the amount of force between them and then that was it.

She walked away.

Edward stared after her and a single tear ran down his cheek. He no longer had a reason to live.

Bella sat on the plane, the tears still streaming, her whole body in physical pain from the separation. She looked at the phone in her hand and sobbed harder. _Don't do it, Bella. Don't do it. You can't lose it. Ever._

What made her do it, she didn't know. But as the attendants looked on ruefully, Bella led out a quiet whimper before being consumed by the pain and she deleted Edward's number from her phone.

It was the 5th of October, 2006, and Bella Swan and Edward Cullen had just died inside.

**Bella, age 21 and a half, June 2010.**

She had done it. She had finally graduated with a degree in Foreign Languages, Spanish to be exact. The sexiest of all the languages. She smiled secretly to herself as she crossed the large open space of green to her waiting parents. Her mother jumped on her, hugging her tightly. Her father watched on, his pride at her showing all over his face.

"We're so proud of you, Bella," Renee sobbed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Thanks, Mom," she said modestly, her cheeks turning red slightly.

"Well done, Bella," Charlie congratulated. He gave her a quick hug and the awkward couple broke off. There was a silence before Charlie spoke again.

"I saw Ed-"

"Charlie," Renee warned. Bella looked at them, her face tense. Not a day went by where she didn't think of Edward.

"No, Mom, it's fine. What was he saying?" she asked, trying to be polite. Inside though, her heart was breaking, as it did every time that Edward was mentioned, or thought of, or pictured. After that day on the plane, Bella had never forgiven herself. She was filled with self loathing at what she did and to this day, didn't know what made her do it.

"Um, well..." Charlie continued awkwardly. "He's in medical school now; he had training with Carlisle down at the hospital."

She nodded, and her mind went back in time to when life was good.

It still hurt. She'd thought the pain would fade with time, but it didn't. It was always there, creeping around the corner waiting to jump on her when she least expected it. It never left her and she was always left broken. _She couldn't be fixed, believe me, she'd tried_, she thought.

"So, honey, when are you leaving for Shreveport?" Renee asked, bringing the conversation away from _him_.

"Tomorrow," Bella answered. Her parents were leaving tonight, not staying thank goodness. Life without them was easier. She didn't have to explain why she still lusted and pained after someone who she had left behind.

"That's lovely, dear," her mother replied.

It was June, 2010 and Bella Swan was still broken.

**Bella, age 21 and a half, June 2010. (One day later).**

When she stepped off the plane in Shreveport, she decided in two seconds flat that she didn't want to live here. It was too big and too noisy. She collected her luggage and went straight to the car rental.

"How much would it be to buy one of your cars?"

The guy behind the desk stared at her as if she was nuts.

"Lady, these cars are for _rent_, they aren't for sale." Bella took a wad of cash from her bag.

"What about if I give you this?" The man's eyes lit up and Bella could see the thought process running through his brain. She inwardly laughed to herself. _Sucker_, she thought.

"Fine," he said, grabbing the cash from her hand before she could change her mind. He led her to the row of cars and she pointed out a small VW Bug that looked sturdy enough. The man handed her the keys and with a light heart, Bella set off driving. She drove through the winding streets of Shreveport until she was in the countryside around it. She looked down at the map she had purchased before the journey. She hummed to herself as she spotted a small town called 'Ida' just on the Louisiana border.

Firmly deciding, she set off following the road signs. Eventually, she turned onto a track. It was bumpy and she felt her back jolt with every mile travelled.

Suddenly, with a loud rattling noise, the car's engine ground to a halt. Bella looked alarmingly at the car.

"No, no, no, no! Don't do this to me!" She thumped the steering wheel and tried to re-start it, but all it made was a shuddering noise. She groaned in frustration and climbed out of the car. She took her phone from her pocket and looked at it in dismay.

"FUCK!" she screamed and kicked the car hard.

"Shit! Ow!" She hopped around on one foot.

_Okay, just breathe_, she thought to herself. _Think. You are in the middle of nowhere, with no food, no signal and nothing to drink. Don't panic. You have a map._

"Perfect," Bella murmured. She felt like sitting down and crying. She let out another cry of frustration.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" a voice drawled from behind her. Bella spun around and tripped over a large stone. She let out a squeak as she fell onto the stony ground, her hands scraping along the dirt.

Large hands wrapped around her upper arms and pulled her upright.

"Are you okay?" the same voice asked. Bella looked up and was met by a pair of deep blue eyes. Her mouth fell open in shock. The man holding her had dark blonde, curly hair that sat sexily around his face. The corner of his mouth crooked up and gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She felt weak at the knees.

"I...I'm fine," she said, still in a daze from his stare. He released her arms and she stumbled backwards. Finally she was able to look at what else he was wearing. The top of his chequered shirt was unbuttoned and he wore a hat on his head, something she hadn't noticed before. He had rolled his sleeves up and she could see the veins running along his strong dark forearms. Her eyes grew wide; she'd always had a thing for forearms. _Yes, weird, I know_, she thought to herself. Her eyes travelled lower and she saw a bit of skin in between his shirt and where his trousers started and she saw a bit of black marking; a tattoo. _Holy shit_. He was wearing tight jeans and cowboy boots. _Fuck, he looked hot_, she thought.

"So, what's the problem? I'm assuming you didn't yell 'fuck' just for the sake of it?" He quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed under his gaze, something she hadn't done since...since Edward.

"I...uh...my car broke down. And my phone doesn't have a signal. I have no food, or water and I'm stranded. That is why I yelled fuck."

He chuckled at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured, immediately apologetic. "It's just you're kind of cute when you're angry."

She could feel her face heat up even more.

"Thanks," she told him, staring at the ground.

"You're welcome. I'm Jasper by the way," he said and he stretched out a hand and held it to her. She grasped it and she jumped slightly when she touched him. He was so warm and...and...and..._sexy_.

"Bella," she replied absentmindedly, her mind focused on the specimen in front of her.

"Where are you heading? I could give you a lift?"

"Um, Ida. I just came from uh, Shreveport and decided to drive until I reached somewhere I liked. Unfortunately, my car gave out before I could get there..." she rambled on, babbling about her journey. She stopped and blushed, embarrassed that she was so nervous in front of him.

"Really? You're moving to Ida? Wow, my mom just put an apartment up for rent above her shop. Do you have anywhere to stay?" She looked at him and tilted her head.

"Uh, no..."

"Right, come and meet her. She'll love you. You'll get the apartment easily. And I can send my brother, Emmett back to tow this and fix it. He works on cars, so does his fiancé, Rose."

Bella nodded blankly to him. How were they actually getting there? He didn't have a car.

Jasper held out his hand and Bella took it, making sure her body was prepared before touching him. He led her over to a field and jumped over the wall around it. Jasper motioned for her to do it as well.

"No, no, no..." she said, backing away. "I can't do that. I fall _very_ easily."

Jasper chuckled again at her words.

"I'll catch you," he told her, and winked. Bella's mouth fell open and she mumbled some incoherent nonsense, blindly walking towards him. Dazedly, she climbed over the wall and landed right in his arms. He didn't let go. He ran his strong hands along her back and up across the nape of her neck.

"Bella," he whispered, his cool breath running over her soft features. "Let's go," he said, his voice just as quiet. They moved apart, Bella stumbling in the process, still stunned at his closeness to her, but before she moved, she was positive she had felt his lips press so lightly against her hair. Her whole body tightened at the touch, tingles growing all over.

They wandered across the field for about five minutes in silence. But it was comfortable. Bella felt...she felt..._different_ with him around. She could relax, and smile and just be herself. She was free. She didn't have to worry about doing anything stupid; Jasper would just laugh it off.

"Here we are," Jasper told her when they reached the summit of the hill. Bella gaped in shock. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she struggled to find words.

"It's...it's so...so...so _big_!" she exclaimed. Jasper let out a loud laugh and Bella huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Jasper eyes zoned in on our breasts and it was his turn to stand speechless for a couple of seconds.

"Well?" Bella asked, a small smirk gracing her face.

"Bella, it is a horse. It's meant to be big. Now c'mere!" Bella walked cautiously over to him and looked up at the big horse with trepidation. Jasper slid his arms around her waist and suddenly, Bella wasn't so afraid anymore. Her skin broke out in goose bumps and she inhaled sharply at the feel of him pressed against her back. He gently lifted her up and she swung her leg around to the other side of the horse. When Jasper's arms left her, she looked around wildly, trying to find something to hold on to. But then Jasper was behind her and she could think of nothing else but him.

It was the 22nd of June, 2010, and that was the day Bella met Jasper.

**1 Week Later. **

Bella was sitting at the table in her small kitchen, thinking about the events which had happened that day. She and Jasper had ridden back to the town of Ida and Bella had immediately fallen in love with the place. It was small, tranquil and just what she needed. Jasper had introduced her to his big, burly brother, Emmett. He had laughed when he heard about her predicament but nonetheless, he went and towed her car for her, fixing it as well as making it run better. His fiancé, Rosalie, was not so inviting. She had glared at Bella, and stuck her nose up, almost daring Bella to try and hit it. Jasper had told her not to worry, that she was like that with everyone. Jasper's mother, Olivia, had loved her, just like Jasper had said she would. She had instantly shown her around the house at top speed, offered to let her pay rent at a far lower price than it should be, and had chuckled to herself when Bella had stood speechless in disbelief.

The next day, Emmett had helped her move stuff around the flat. Bella was picky, and she needed to have the sofa facing the door, with the bed facing the window and the coffee table sitting on a certain angle.

She hadn't seen Jasper since that day, and was beginning to think she had imagined everything about him. She had thought he might have liked her too. Obviously she was wrong. Bella sighed and slumped down further in her seat. She flicked on the TV and scored through the channels at an alarming rate. Everything on reminded her of Jasper in some way, shape or form. She beat herself up inside for being so hung up over a guy she didn't know. She had never been like this before. Only...only Edward had made her feel like this.

At the thought of him, Bella's frown deepened and she was thrown down memory lane. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt a tear drop onto her soft hand.

The door bell rang, and with a startled leap, Bella ran over to answer it, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She opened the door, and to her surprise, a young man stood there.

"Are you Miss Bella Swan?" he asked and she nodded. "Could you please sign for these?" He handed out a piece of paper and a pen and she quickly scrawled her name. He passed her the most enormous bouquet of flowers and left. Bella made her way to the kitchen and put the flowers on the table before pulling out a card.

_Bella_

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_Jasper_

She smiled to herself whilst inwardly squealing in joy. As it was, she let out a small giggle and hugged the card to her body. She danced through to her bedroom and put the card next to her bed. She jumped onto the bed and hugged herself again before falling backwards. _Why am I acting so childish?_ She thought to herself. She sat up and pulled out a book, anything to distract herself from the overwhelmingly giddy feel that was taking over her body. She started reading 'The English Patient' by Michael Ondaatje, one of the most timeless love stories, she thought. It must have been only an a few hours later when the doorbell rang again. Bella glanced at her clock and saw it was 2 o'clock. She floated over to the door and was shocked to see the same young man again. She took the flowers without a word and this time situated them in her living room. She took out the card.

_Bella_  
_  
One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.  
_

_Jasper_

This time, she felt tears come to her eyes. It was beautiful. She was sure she recognised it, but her mind couldn't place it. She walked back through to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Her hands trembled as she ate and she didn't know why. _It was just a poem_, she told herself. _Nothing special. _But it was! It was so _her_. It was beautiful, and romantic and sweet and altogether one of the most wonderful things someone had ever done for her.

At four, the doorbell rang again. Bella walked cautiously to the door, not wanting to get her hopes up. But then she beamed when she saw the same man. He rolled his eyes at her.

She took these flowers through to her bedroom and curled up on her bed before reading the card.

_Bella_  
_  
And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!_

_Jasper_

She gasped as she suddenly remembered what it was. The poem was by Lord Byron, 'She Walks In Beauty'. It was one of her favourite poems. She couldn't believe she hadn't recognised it.

Bella continued to read her book, not really understanding much due to her whole brain being absorbed on Jasper. Could this mean....? Did he really.....? Wow. She couldn't think of any words to describe how she felt.

When the doorbell rang for the fourth time, at 6, Bella laughed out loud. She ran to the door, laughed again at the delivery man's face and walked back inside. She brought out the card.

_Bella_

_Meet with me tonight. I'll be at your house at midnight._

_Jasper._

Suddenly, Bella's life just got a little bit more exciting.

**Midnight.**

Bella was sitting on the sofa, staring at the front door and shaking in excitement. She was dressed in jeans and a deep blue sweater. She had a coat laid out to the side, waiting. Every time she heard a noise, she would jump slightly then roll her eyes at herself. When the doorbell rang at exactly midnight, her breathing started to grow faster. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it. And he was there.

Jasper stood before her, looking so sexy she felt her stomach drop to the floor. He had a black shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up again and her eyes gladly took in the strong muscles of his forearms. She felt her fingers twitch at the longing to run them down his skin. She looked up at him and her breathing stopped. His dark blonde hair framed his face so perfectly it wasn't possible. The messy curls stopped her heart and his smile did nothing to help matters. His eyes were dancing with amusement but that wasn't what entranced Bella. His eyes were magical. They were a deep blue, the colour of the ocean at night, but they were so intense, staring at her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. His lips parted slightly and Bella drew her eyes to them. They looked so soft and when his tongue slipped out and ran along them, she had to grab onto the door frame to stop from falling.

"Bella," he whispered, the sound of his voice filling her heart with such emotion and beauty that she was stunned to the spot. "You look beautiful," he murmured. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against her cheek. Bella's arms broke out in goose bumps and she shivered at the electricity that set her body on fire. She burned with need for more. The little shocks that went through her made her eyes glitter and her hands tremble with anticipation.

"You look...good too," she managed to stutter out, her eyes still completely glazed over at the sight of him. He chuckled at her dazed expression.

"Come on, Bella. I'm going to show you something."

Bella reached for her coat and he pulled it over her, his warm hands brushing against her skin in the most beautiful way possible. She felt her body tingle at his touch, leaving her spell bound but always wanting more.

Jasper led her to his car and they drove in silence. They parked in the middle of nowhere and Bella frowned, confused where they were.

"Where are we?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to break the silence that had wrapped her in such brilliant light.

"You'll see," he told her, his velvet voice dropping lower and quivering slightly as he opened her door for her and took her hand in his. She could feel the warm glow from his touch fill her body and she couldn't help the slight movement she made to be closer to him. Understanding her need, he put an arm around her protectively and he began to lead her through the darkness. She stumbled occasionally, but every time, Jasper would catch her, his fingers rubbing against the small of her back and making her feel woozy with delight. All of a sudden he stopped and she listened to the air that was humming around her.

He pulled her to the ground and she was surprised to feel something hard beneath her, not the soft sinking feeling of grass and mud. Jasper placed both arms around her waist and pulled her until she was sitting between his outstretched legs. She felt him lie down and he pulled her with him.

She leaned her head on his chest and she shuddered at the warmth emitting from him. Her hair spread out beautiful across his chest and his hands entangled in it, loving the feel of her.

"Look up, Bella," he spoke softly. Bella looked upwards and she gasped in surprise. The sky was covered in brilliant white lights, so clear it was unbelievable. The stars shone everywhere creating patterns in the sky that echoed how twisted and tangled up she was inside.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed quietly, her voice breaking the silence of the night.

"I know," Jasper replied, his arms encircling around her waist and his fingers spreading against her, trying to hold as much of her as was possible at one time. Unwanted tears slipped from her eyes and Bella tried to soundlessly wipe them away but Jasper noticed immediately and sat up, turning her around to face him. He gently wiped away her tears and brushed his fingertips over her eyelids. Bella's eyes closed and she sighed in contentment.

Jasper stared at her in wonder. The angel in front of him had her eyes closed and she was smiling slightly, her lips turning up at the corner. Jasper felt his heart soar, just by looking at her. Never before had he felt this way; never before had he felt so consumed by a girl he didn't even know. She was perfect in every way imaginable.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked softly, not wanting to break the spell she was under. Her eyes opened slowly and he felt himself drowning in her deep brown eyes. Different colours waved through them, distracting him from what really mattered; making sure Bella was okay.

Bella sighed and her head dropped.

"No one's done anything like this for me before." Yes, Edward had broken her virginity in the most perfect way possible, but after that, all guys had wanted was the sex. And she couldn't do that.

She felt a hand lift her chin up until she was gazing into Jasper's eyes. He had moved closer and was only inches away from her. She could feel his hot breath blow over her face, making her lips open slightly in an effort to release some of the tension that was running through her body at his closeness. He moved even closer and Bella was sure she had let out a small whimper.

"Bella," he breathed, so close now she could see every curve of his jaw, every line of his mouth. "Bella," he repeated. "Believe me; I am going to give you what you deserve."

He leaned in and Bella felt his lips touch hers. Her eyes closed and her world exploded in a vibrant firework of colours. The sensation of his wet lips against hers was too much. She whimpered again, louder this time and tried to bring herself closer. Without breaking the kiss, Jasper wrapped his arms around her and pulled her until she was straddling him. His hands moved up to her hair, running through it and pulling gently on it, making Bella moan loudly. He slipped his tongue into her small mouth and the electricity surged through them as they curled themselves around each other, their bodies always touching. Bella felt his hands run down her back and slip under the edge of her top. The rough feel of his hands against her cool, bare skin brought her sizzling over the top and she shuddered slightly and pressed herself tighter against him, never letting go.

It was the early hours of the last day in June and Bella Swan had just felt her heart re-start.

**6 Weeks Later**

Bella remembered that night as if it happened a second ago. Her life had started again then. She could finally start living.

But there was a catch. Jasper had dropped her off that night and he had left her with a sweet smile and a promise to see her again tomorrow. Bella had gone to her bed but as soon as she had closed her eyes, the demons arrived. Her heart filled with dread, and guilt and loss. All she could think of was Edward. She felt like she had betrayed him. Jasper was the only person she had been with since Edward. Jasper had been the only person she had kissed since Edward. The demons told her that she was trying to forget Edward, something that could never happen, because surely she would die if her Edward was gone.

Her memories of Edward had comforted and hurt her throughout the years but now she was replacing them. Her heart broke every night she fell asleep in Jasper's arms, every time their lips met and every time they whispered sweet nothings to each other. Edward had been her flame, her hope, her one chance at happiness. Jasper was her life, he had fixed her broken heart, and she hated him for it. She hated him for making her forget Edward; she hated him for making her forget who she really was. With Jasper she could believe she was beautiful. With Jasper she could believe she was fun and happy. With Jasper she could believe that she had no worries in her life. But when he left, Bella was filled with the sadness and truth of who she was. She broke people's hearts. She killed people inside. She couldn't do that to Jasper.

The truth was though, Bella Swan was completely and utterly captivated by Jasper Whitlock and she couldn't hurt him.

She looked up at him and found him staring at her with serious eyes.

They were in a different field than the one he had first taken her to. This one was filled with hay bales, and it was this that she sat against now. Jasper slid down to sit next to her and he pulled her to his chest.

"Angel, tell me what's wrong?" Jasper had taken to calling her Angel recently. It was his own way of expressing how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

"I can't hurt you, Jasper," she started, her eyes on the ground. Jasper lifted a hand to brush her hair from her face.

"You won't hurt me."

"But I will. I hurt everyone I lo-" Bella abruptly stopped speaking. Jasper's eyes widened at the realization of what she was about to say. Bella stood up quickly and before he could stop her, she was running away from him. She ran across the field, her hair blowing in the wind and her lungs struggling to work properly. She was across the other side of the field when she started attacking one of the bales of hay.

_She couldn't love Jasper_, she thought. No, she loved Edward. Not Jasper. No! Edward was her everything. She loved him, not Jasper. She needed Edward like air. Her mind rushed through her memories. NO! She internally cried. She couldn't remember the way he walked. She couldn't remember the way he spoke to her, nor the colour of his hair, nor his eyes. Her breathing accelerated and she screamed out loud now.

"NO!" She sank to the ground, pulling at the straw from the hay bale, tearing it from it and throwing it away. Edward couldn't leave her, he couldn't. She tried to think of him, but all she could see was Jasper's dark blonde hair, Jasper's deep blue eyes, Jasper's hands, Jasper's smile, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. She sobbed her heart out at the lost memories. Edward was finally gone. Her heart had been fixed, but now he'd left it. Her body shook with great cries of pain as the horror went through her. She had lost everyone she loved. Her mother rarely spoke to her, her father was awkward around her, she had no friends. And then there was Edward. The memory of him had kept her going, but now he was gone too. She lost everyone. And she would lose Jasper too. The dawning came upon her as she finally recognised the depth of her feelings for Jasper. She loved him. She couldn't deny it any longer. She wanted him so much, to be with him all the time. She felt exquisite pain and pleasure at her thoughts; the pain from losing Edward and the pleasure from Jasper's love. It was as if the two extremes came together and broke Bella down until she was lifeless. But Jasper overpowered every thought of Edward.

Her heart shattered again and again. She couldn't lose Jasper, not ever. She felt warm arms wrap around her and she flung herself onto him.

"I...I love you, Jasper," she cried. "So, so much." She sobbed uselessly in his arms as the tears for her parents, and her lost love went through her. But now, she had a new life. And it was Jasper.

He held her tight and watched her anguish gradually pass. Her teary eyes looked at him and she rubbed her palm over his cheek.

"I love you," she murmured. And this time, a smile so big that Jasper was overthrown by it, graced her face. "I love you! I love you!" Jasper laughed out loud as the smile on her face grew every minute.

Bella pressed her lips ecstatically against his. Jasper smiled against her and rolled over so he was laying on top her. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her. He kissed her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, her hair, her neck, and then finally her glorious lips.

"God, Bella, I love you too. I always have."

It was August 16th, 2010 and Bella Swan was in love.

**November 18th, 2010.**

It was a surprisingly nice day when Bella woke up. She giggled when she saw Jasper next to her, his hair knotted from their antics last night. He was beautiful. Even now, he kept an arm tightly around her, never letting go for fear she wouldn't come back to him. She kissed him lightly on the nose and his eyes fluttered open. He glanced up at her and the quirked up smile he gave said it all. He loved her. He pulled her closer to him and their bodies pressed against each other. The feeling was one of the best in the world.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"Perfect," Bella replied. She climbed out of the bed and walked sassily to where his boxers lay before bending over to retrieve them. As if on cue, Bella heard a loud groan come from the bed. She giggled and then wrapped his shirt around her too.

"I'm going to eat!" she announced and she left the room. She was flicking through a magazine when Jasper came through. His hair was wet and tousled from the shower he just had and her hands went straight to his hair, tightening around it and pulling him to her.

"Hey, gorgeous," she said and kissed him.

"Morning again, Angel." He backed away from her and Bella frowned. Since when had he ever stopped kissing her? He sighed and turned away. He took a long drink of water before turning back to Bella.

"I'm going out for a jog, see you later?" he asked. Bella nodded thoughtfully and Jasper left.

But he didn't come back. Bella did the housework around her flat but Jasper never returned. She phoned him, but he didn't answer. She phoned Emmett, but he didn't answer either. It got to 7 o'clock and still, no one was answering their mobiles. Just as she was about to phone the police, a knock at the door had her running. To her surprise, Rosalie was standing there. She frowned. Rosalie had never liked Bella, and had shown it.

"Hello, Bella. I think you better come with me."

Bella's heart fell to the floor at Rosalie's cold voice. Something had happened to Jasper.

"What's happened to him?" Bella whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Rosalie didn't answer but just walked away. Bella ran after her and Rosalie led her to a small clearing behind the back of the apartment. Bella looked around her but nothing was there.

"Wait here," Rosalie said before turning and running away. Bella looked around the darkening wood and shivered slightly. It was dark and cold. There was a loud bang and Bella jumped, her gaze tilting up to the sky where thousands of beautiful fireworks lit up the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said behind her. Bella spun round and stared in shock as Jasper walked across the clearing towards her. His eyes were wide, the only sign that something was still worrying him. At his fearful expression, Bella didn't have the heart to ask him about where he had been.

"Bella, we need to talk." He motioned for her to come nearer. She did so and Jasper sighed suddenly.

"Since you came into my life, Bella, it's been amazing. I don't know how to thank you. You are my personal angel and I wish I could keep you with me forever." _But?_

Bella's mind stopped working. He was going to break up with her. She knew it. She tried to speak but couldn't. Her whole body was completely still, nothing going through her mind. No, no, no! She cried in her head. She couldn't lose Jasper, not now.

"I love you with all my heart, Bella." And then he got down on one knee.

He pulled out a small velvet box and held it in front of him. He opened it and gazed up at her through his lashes.

"Bella," he breathed. "Please do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

As the fireworks exploded in another burst of light, Bella let out a sob and threw herself at Jasper.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she cried, her arms tight around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her too and they stayed like that for several moments before Bella broke away, her face shining with tears. Jasper took the delicate ring out of the box and she held out her left hand. He slipped it on her and she gasped at how right it felt. He pulled her back to him.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"No, thank you."

It was November 18th, 2010 and Bella Swan was engaged.

**Bella, age 22, 20****th**** July 2011, Forks.**

Bella Swan was back in Forks. And she was getting married; today.

She breathed outwards, trying to calm herself. It was her idea to come back here to get married. She wanted to be here, she needed...closure. This was the last time she planned to be here. Everywhere reminded her of Edward, so she was erasing those memories, replacing them with memories of Jasper. Her mother stood off to the side, beaming. Esme Cullen was there as well. Bella had been the one to suggest inviting Carlisle, and Esme. As much as she wanted to see Alice, she knew then that Edward would come too. And that she couldn't handle.

"Bella, honey, you look amazing," Renee said. Bella spun around her, looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was white silk, with a corset-like bodice and it layered out into a wide skirt. There was intricate beading all over and Bella was glowing. Her skin was creamy and her smile couldn't be wider. Her hair was piled up in curls, cascading down her back. She took one last deep breath and then nodded.

"Let's go. I'm ready."

Rosalie lifted up her dress carefully and Renee and Esme helped her down the stairs. Ever since that night when Rosalie had helped Jasper propose, she had been much nicer and friendlier to Bella. She was her only bridesmaid. Emmett was Jasper's best man and Bella had already been warned by Rose that he was going to try and make her laugh a lot.

When they reached the door to the chapel hall, Bella started trembling. What if she fell? What if Jasper wasn't there? 'What ifs' filled her head as her mother and Esme entered the church, leaving her alone with Rose and Charlie.

"Breathe, Bella," Rose reminded her and she took a deep breath. With one last finger squeeze, Rose began to walk down the aisle. Charlie came over to Bella and they linked arms.

"I love you, Baby Girl," Bella thought she heard him whisper before everyone rose to their feet and turned to face her. Bella made a small step forward. Her face was terrified, but shining with wonder and happiness. She took in Jasper's face. The way his whole face lit up when he saw her, the way his eyes were all on her, wide in astonishment and utter joy, the way he smiled at her when she met him and Charlie placed her soft hand into his warm one. He squeezed it, and just like that, Bella felt tears come to her eyes; happy tears. Jasper beamed down at her, his eyes filled with emotion that he poured into Bella. This was it.

The minister began speaking, but Bella didn't hear what he said, she was too busy staring at Jasper, as he was her. The placed their rings on the other's finger. They said their 'I do's' and Bella felt her tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Jasper raised his hand and wiped them away and she laughed nervously. The minister was almost finished but then the door swung open with a loud bang.

"Stop," a familiar voice said. Bella turned round and her knees collapsed. Jasper caught her and held her up.

"Who is it? Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Bella, please!" Bella's head was burning. She could see him. It was the first time in 5 years.

"It's Edward Cullen," she told Jasper, who still had his arms wrapped around her. Jasper stared at her, confusion all over his face.

"Who is he?" he asked. Bella just shook head and turned back to Edward. Esme and Carlisle had stood up, as had Charlie. He looked like he was about to shoot him. Bella walked calmly towards him, stopping about two feet from him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. His face fell and Bella felt a sharp pang of guilt before she quickly pushed it away.

"Edward, I'm getting married. Please, just leave," she asked quietly, acting much braver than she felt.

"But, Bella, I love you. Please, please, don't....don't get married. Please come back to me," he begged, his eyes wild and his hands running through his hair.

"But, Edward," she whispered, "I love Jasper. I want to get married. I'm so sorry." She stepped away. "I loved you, Edward. But times change, people change. I'm sorry," she said again, walking back even further. She heard his footsteps slumping back up the church. She turned back around and saw his shoulders shaking, small sobs coming from him. She watched his retreating back, prepared to let him go, but then the fire burned through her.

"Edward!" she called, anger burning through her veins. He turned back to face her, his eyes filled with hope. "Don't ever come after me again. This was my special day and you...you...r...ruined it." With that, she turned and walked back to Jasper. His face was one of shock and he brought his arms around her, hugging him to her tightly.

"I love you, Jasper. Never forget that," she whispered tightly into his chest, fighting back another round of tears. He pressed his lips to her forehead and Bella smiled against him.

"I love you too, Bella."

It was July 20th, 2011 and Bella Whitlock was finally where she belonged.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please show some love and review with any thoughts/criticisms. I love to hear from you!**


End file.
